


Feelings change like the weather

by horansparkle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry!fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horansparkle/pseuds/horansparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narry are best friends who secretly love each other but don't dare to confess it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings change like the weather

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt by a Wattpad user, but I don't do prompts atm, maybe in the future

Winter

It was cold and windy and just not a good time to be outside, yet, nine year old Harry thought it was the perfect time to play in the snow with his new trucks Santa gave him for Christmas. He had a blue one and a green one but he liked the blue one more because it was bigger. It looked a bit like the truck he had seen a week ago, when it drove past his house to the end of his street. He remembered because when it stopped he saw a few strong men getting furniture out of it. Behind the truck were a few cars, and out of it came a family with a dad and a mum and two boys. He got out of the house with his mum to look and apparently it was a family from a different country, he couldn't remember which one, and they came to live here. He had ran to the two boys to say hello, and they greeted each other, but the oldest of the two had ran off to help his dad with something. The younger one was shy and had ran to his mum to hide behind her legs. He hadn't seen him since. 

So now he was playing with his new trucks, but it wasn't really fun because he had no one to play with. He had asked his sister, Gemma, but she said it was too cold outside and would rather help their mum make cookies. Harry found that something for girls and had put on his coat and gloves and beanie and went outside. He had made a small hill of snow and was riding up and down upon it with his toys. He looked up from them and let his eyes roam the street. It looked like he was the only one outside. He huffed and was ready to grab his toys and go inside to bug his mum and Gemma and constantly ask if the cookies were ready or not, but then he saw the small new boy. He really wanted someone to play with and he seemed nice, so Harry stood up and abandoned his toys for a little bit to walk up to the boy. Walk, not run, because otherwise he'd fall. He saw the small boy look up from where he was standing, still on his lawn, ice cold hand in his mouth. Harry waved at him and he waved back hesitantly, which was good enough for Harry. 

"Hi!" Harry said enthusiastically, and the boy just smiled, but didn't say anything. Harry looked at him but when he realized the boy wasn't going to talk anytime soon, he took responsibility.

"I'm Harry, what your name?" He asked, tone still the same. The boy seemed uncomfortable, but put his hand out of his mouth to hide it behind his back. 

"Niall." He said, and Harry smiled, but Niall had mistaken it for something else than friendliness. His eyes started to water, and Harry had no idea what to do. 

The reason Niall was so shy was not because he found new people scary, and he thought Harry was pretty friendly. No, Niall was shy because he found out his voice was different than the voices of people in England, and he didn't want to be making fun off. Harry had a pretty voice, and he wanted that, but he hadn't. And now, he thought Harry was laughing at him because of it. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked the almost crying boy, and Niall was contemplating if he should answer or not. 

"You're laughing at me because I talk funny." He accused, and this was the first time Harry heard his accent, but he found it cool and different and not at all funny and he felt bad for making Niall think that. 

"No! I like it, it sounds cool!" Harry exclaimed, and just like that Niall's tears were gone and he smiled at the curly boy. 

"Where are you from?" Harry asked, interested and Niall beamed, because Harry was his friend now and he was tired of playing with his brother, Greg, who talked about girls and Niall only wanted to play Pokemon, but Greg didn't seemed to understand that. 

"Ireland!" Niall said loudly, and Harry's eyes winded because, wow, that was super far away. 

"Wow, that is on the other side of the world!" Harry said, and Niall nodded because they came here by car and it's been a very long drive and Harry could be right about Ireland being on the other side of the world and suddenly he felt very proud of where he came from because Harry seemed very impressed. 

"Would you like to play with me? I have new trucks from Santa and they are supercool!" Harry said, and Niall nodded because of course he wanted to play with trucks and Harry grabbed Niall's hand and felt through his gloves how cold his hands were but Niall didn't seemed bothered by it. He dragged Niall to his house where he had played. 

"You can have the green truck, the blue truck is mine." Harry said, Niall seemed very nice but he just wanted to play with his blue one and Niall nodded because green was his favourite colour anyway. 

Spring

It was nice outside, still a bit cold, but if you wore a light jacket it was just fine. Harry turned fourteen last week, and now he was just as old as his best friend Niall. It was also a Friday and Harry waited for Niall, because every Friday it was Sleepover Friday, and this time Niall would be sleeping at Harry's place. He should have been here ten minutes ago, and most of the time Niall would come twenty minutes early, but not this time and Harry was a bit worried, if he was honest. He kept staring at the right where Niall lived, but saw nothing. 

"Here you are." He heard his sister say, and stepped outside on the patio where Harry sat. Harry didn't look at her, focussing on the horizon Niall could appear at any moment. He heard his sister sigh and sit down next to him. 

"Where's you better half?" She asked him, and Harry was used to Gemma calling Niall that. He also was used to Gemma saying they could be a couple, just like everyone in school did. Niall and he never saw each other that way and just brushed it off and walked with their hands intertwined. 

"I don't know, that's why I'm here." Harry said, sighing. He really didn't know why Niall stood him up, he called him ten times and texted him non stop, and some people thought it was a bit too much but that was just how they were.

"Have you called him?" Gemma asked and Harry actually looked up for that, because, really? Gemma laughed when she saw Harry's face and looked behind him to see a figure that looked like Niall appear. Gemma waved, but Niall didn't return it because he had his eyes on his feet. Harry turned around and stood up, ready to run to Niall and ask him what's wrong, because something definitely was. 

"Dinner is ready in five!" Gemma yelled after him, but Harry was gone already. She shook her head and knew, just like everyone else that knew them, they only had eyes for each other. 

Harry ran over to Niall and when he was close, he started his rant. 

"Niall, where were you, I was worried sick! I left you thousands of texts and calls, what happened?" Harry said, but Niall kept looking at his feet and Harry wasn't sure the Irish lad heard him. He took a good look at him and saw that Niall was wearing a jacket with the hood up, and, was that a beanie covering his hair? It was a bit chilly, bit this was preposterous. 

"Why are you wearing all that?" He asked, and Niall looked up. Harry could see the beanie and his cheeks were very red, and it wasn't due to the cold. No, Niall was embarrassed. 

"This," he said, pointing to his gear, "is way I'm late. I'll show you inside." Niall mumbled and grabbed Harry's hand to drag him into his own home. As soon as they were in, Niall got rid off his coat and carried his bag Harry hadn't seen until now up to his room, without saying hi to Gemma and Anne. Harry frowned and followed his best friend to his room. Niall threw himself on Harry's bed, they would be sharing anyway. It never came to the boy's minds to put an extra mattress on the floor and sleep separately. Harry crawled onto his lap and straddled him. 

"Ni, will you tell me now?" Harry sighed. Niall seemed to hesitate so Harry leaned forward and pouted. Niall rolled his eyes and sat up against the headboard, Harry still in his lap. 

"I did something stupid." Niall mumbled, and fumbled with his hands that were dangerously close to Harry's crotch but it didn't seemed to bother the pair. Harry frowned, Niall never did anything stupid and if he did, he was always with Harry. 

"What did you do?" Harry asked. He learned from the start to be patient with Niall, and even though it wasn't his best quality, he tried, because it was for his Niall. Yes, his Niall. He didn't know why, but he was very protective over the older lad and got jealous easily. Niall was his best friend. He even got jealous when girls looked at him. 

"I'll show you, but you have to promise not to laugh." Niall said, and Harry shook his head. He got really curious now, and he knew not to laugh because Niall was sensitive and he didn't want to hurt him. He saw him cry one time, and it was so heartbreaking he promised himself he would never make Niall cry. Ever. 

Niall raised his hand to grab at his beanie and pulled it off. Harry was expected to see his brown hair, but instead he saw it was dyed blond and he had to swallow because, well, Niall looked beautiful. In Harry's opinion, Niall always looked beautiful, but the blond hair made him stand out more and his eyes were even more sparkly and his cheeks looked more rosy and he just looked, beautiful. 

Niall in the meanwhile squirmed under Harry's soul burning gaze. He really hoped his best friend liked it, because Harry meant the world to him and if Harry didn't thought he was pretty anymore he would be crushed. Harry always told him how nice he looked and Niall would always blush and tell Harry he looked pretty as well, because that is what best friends do. That, plus he meant it everytime, because Harry was beautiful. He dyed his hair because he thought that maybe, maybe Harry would look at him in a different way than just pretty. He wanted to be as beautiful as Harry, but it all went wrong. He thought he looked like a Ken doll, and that was just not the look he was going for. 

"I look hideous, I know." Niall sighed sadly, and was ready to grab his beanie until Harry grabbed his face in both his hands and made Niall look at him. He didn't want for Niall to think he looked ugly, because he didn't. 

"Niall, you look beautiful." Harry said, and those three simple words were enough. He ran his hand through his now blond hair and suddenly the room got really quiet. Niall looked at Harry like he was the sun and Harry looked at Niall like he was the ocean and they both realized they loved each other a bit more than they should. 

Summer

It was summer and just a very nice day and that was a good thing because today, Harry was nineteen, as was Niall, and Harry's mum was getting married to Harry's stepdad Robin. Of course the Horan's were invited as well because Anne and Maura had become best friends too. Harry was really excited because he really liked Robin and Niall couldn't wait because he loved to see Anne happy.

Niall's mum Maura dragged him with her to go shop for a suit. He and Harry had made plans to do it, but his mum wouldn't have any of it. Niall had called Harry to let him know, and they both weren't pleased because they wanted to go together to spend more time with each other but the real reason they wanted to go was to see each other in a suit. Not that they told each other though. Over the years, Niall had developed a crush on the boy with the pale green eyes and he resented himself for it. He couldn't be in love with his best friend, he just couldn't. He and Harry never labeled themselves as straight or bi or gay, but they both liked each other and started to grown crushes. Everyone already accepted them as a couple and could see them being together, except the pair itself. Their mothers thought it was only a question of time. 

So here Niall was sitting on one of the benches in a church, waiting for the groom and bride to appear, but more importantly, Harry. Niall was dressed in a dark grey suit with a white blouse and his hair styled up, because Harry liked his hair like that. He didn't wore a tie and 'accidentally' left the two buttons near his chest open. He had no idea how Harry looked like because they hadn't shown each other their suits yet.

The music started an he saw Gemma and a few of Harry's cousins in lilac dresses walk down the aisle throwing something around but Niall didn't pay too much attention to it because he waited for Harry. He kept looking at the doors where the family members should come through, and when he saw him, his heart skipped a beat. Harry was dressed in a simple black suit with a white blouse and black tie but he couldn't look more handsome. He saw his pale eyes scanning the crowed and settled on Niall and gave him that dimpled smile Niall loved so much and everything seemed alright. They exchanged smiles and Harry walked down the aisle to the priest and waited for his mum and stepdad, but all he could do was steal sneaky glances at Niall. He looked really good and Harry hated him for that. But not really. He loved Niall, and not in a best friend kind of way. 

At the reception people were dancing and Niall was sitting around, drinking some kind of fancy drink he didn't really like but drank anyway. He hadn't seen Harry after the ceremony and he didn't like it. Of course he had talked to Anne and Robin and congratulated them, but he really wanted to be with Harry right now. He stood up to get some more of the fancy drink when a hand on his shoulder stopped him and turned him around. Of course it was Harry, looking more beautiful then ever, and Niall smiled. 

"Hi." Harry breathed out. 

"Hi." Niall said in the same way. 

"Wanna dance?" Harry asked, pointing behind his shoulder with his thimb to the dancefloor. Niall couldn't hear what song was playing because his mind was screaming that Harry would hold him and nodded. Harry blushed and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the floor. His heart was pounding, but he really wanted the faux blond boy in his arms and his family thought he was his boyfried, anyway. A slow song came on and even though they were too young to know the title they both blushed when Harry put his arms around Niall's waist. Niall rested his arms on Harry's shoulders and slotted his hands behind his neck. Both boys actually didn't know how to dance, so they just swayed from side to side. 

It was nice, having Niall in his arms, and the blond looked at him so fondly Harry found it hard to breath. He knew Niall still could act as the ten year old he met, very insecure and shy, but in this moment that all seemed forgotten. He saw Niall looking around and blush when he realized a lot of people were looking at them, but not in surprise or disgust, but more fond and happy. 

"Everyone is looking at us, Haz." Niall said and buried his face in Harry's chest. Harry felt a warm flush in his cheeks and his jaws hurt from smiling. This was all he ever wanted. 

"Let them look." He said back, and eventhough he couldn't see it, Niall was smiling in his chest. They felt like the world, having it in their arms. At least, it felt that way for them. 

What they didn't know was that Maura had walked up to Anne and pointed at their sons. 

"We all knew, I'm hoping they soon will realize." She said. Anne nodded and smiled, happy for her son and Niall. She had always known Harry was gone for Niall, and to see it, on this day, on this song, the song on which she decided she could take on the world and that is why it was played at the wedding, made her tear up a bit. She looked at her best friend who's eyes weren't dry either and gave her a hug. 

Niall was still aware of the looks they were getting but it didn't bother him as much anymore. If it was anyone else, he would have let go and walked away, but this was Harry. The Harry that he liked, maybe even loved. 

Autumn 

It was getting chilly again and the leaves started to die but Harry was twenty one now and had his whole live in front of him. Literally, because Niall, who just turned twenty two, was standing in front of him with a cardboard box in their new shared apartment. They lived in London now, because they headed there for the same University and still were best friends. Harry wished he had some courage to change that, but he guess he forgot to pack that and left it in Cheshire. 

"Haz, could you take this from me for a sec?" Niall asked, and Harry took it gladly because Niall seemed to be having real trouble with it. He placed it in the flat and sighed, because that was the last box, and they were tired. It was nine in the evening but they were moving boxes the whole day on their own because it was now their apartment so they wanted to take care of it, and their families hadn't complained because none of them liked moving. 

"I could just lay down and go for a beer now." Niall said, and Harry agreed, because his back was really starting to hurt now, and really, he agreed with everything Niall said because Niall was actually pretty wise and no, it had nothing to to with his love for the blond. They had placed their mattress in the corner of the living area, because they still liked to sleep together, sleep as in really sleep, althought they wouldn't mind the other part. Harry grabbed a few blankets and pillows from a box that had bedroom on it whilst Niall walked to the cool box and grabbed two beers. Niall had set up the television earlier that day, because they knew that at the end of the day they wanted to relax. 

Harry fixed the pillows and blankets and laid down and waited for Niall so that they could cuddle because the heating wasn't fixed yet. Niall entered the room and turned on the tv with his foot. He then walked over to the makeshift bed and laid down beside Harry, who gladly took the beer. Niall rested his head on Harry's chest and Harry's hand wandered through the dyed locks. 

"I'm glad I'm here, with you." Harry said, and Niall smiled because he felt the same. He turned his body so that he was now laying on top of Harry. He placed his beer on the floor and rested his head on his hands that rested on Harry's chest. 

"I'm glad, too. Really glad." Niall said, and Harry blushed because that actually meant a lot to him, hearing Niall say that to him. And he realized they would go to Uni together and the world was there to grab but he wanted to be here in their new apartment with Niall because that was his world and it was all he needed. He was scared it would all be gone if they dived into the real world too deep, and somehow he found the courage he thought he forgot. He needed for Niall to know his true feelings, now. 

He also placed his beer on the floor and sat up against the wall with Niall in his lap and it reminded him of the time Niall dyed his hair, and he was glad he never turned back to brown because he had dreams about those golden locks and he didn't want for those memoties to be disturbed. 

"Niall, I love you. As in, I'm in love with you. And I'm telling you this now because I realized the world is at my feet but you are here in my arms and I can't find the difference in that. I'm going to Uni to establish my future but I guess you had been my future all along and the universe knew these things already and I guess that is why I'm human because I was blinded by the fear of you not liking me back. And even if that is the case, I won't take back my words because it doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore." he rambled, and Niall's breath caught in his throat becaus this was all he wanted, maybe not with all those pretty words but he took it all. 

"I do love you. And human or not, it doesn't matter to me because I love you either way. I love you." He just said, and it was all Harry needed. He was accepted by his world, and ready to take it.


End file.
